Regret
by luckycats101
Summary: There is always something we regret in our lives. And sometimes it doesn't hit us until our final days. (Hinted Sonic and Shadow fluff)


As is fell to my knees in pain and anger as I suffered. My wounds, the tears, the blood, the broken bones; I was bleeding to death.

As though memories of my life pasted by me, I only saw hatred through my eyes. The ones who tried to help me I only just pushed away for something that was 50 years ago. I couldn't believe I was going down like this.

Dying as the villain, seeing how my friends would feel like; no one would grieve for me. Not even Sonic.

Sonic, the name even bothers me so much. Makes me want to puke. But he was yet so kind to see through my broken shell. As long as he was friends with me, I felt hope.

Now, as I die in this condescending puddle of blood. I start to

Remember. Remember, Sonic.

.

"Sup Shadow? You seem pretty today." Sonic was teasing me again like normal. "Shut up blues, I have no time for messing around."

"Aw come on faker! You have nothing to do today yet you're so serious! Cheer up Mr. I'msogoddamnemo." Sonic smacked me on the back.

"Enough! I'm just going to hang out by myself!" I rudely pushed the blue hedgehog out of the way and ran the other direction. "What's up with him?" Sonic wondered.

.

I walked down to the city, seeing every one's glares and stares; I started to feel uncomfortable. _"Can't I walk without getting weird looks by people around me?"_

I sighed and ignored the worried folks pushing past me and kept to my thoughts.

.

I had nothing to do today so I sat on a hill gazing at the sun, and thinking of Maria.

"Hey Shadow what's up?" I jumped a couple feet in the air as I heard a fair pitched voice behind me.

_ "Sonic…"_

"What's your mission here?" "You seemed upset today." Sonic sat down beside me and twitched his ear. "I thought you might need company."

"Fine! I guess it can't be helped…" I huffed. "Yay! So whatcha doing?"

"Doing some very important stuff that I can't tell you about!" I lied. "Really? Because it looks like you're just sitting here without a care in the world… Like Knuckles!" Sonic teased.

.

"Someone's talking about me…" Knuckles stiffened up. "I'm sure its nothing sugar plum." Rouge flirted.

"Now that nickname…" He sighed.

.

"Shadow wanna watch a movie?" Me and Sonic decided to take a walk. "Maybe. What movie is it?"

"One about creepy stuff I think…" Sonic rubbed his chin. He explained to me about a horror movie that just came out in theaters a while ago. He wanted to see it with a brave friend because he couldn't really handle that stuff.

"Why watch it when you're too scared?" I asked. "It seems cool…"

.

Sonic was clinging onto my arm with fear as the movie with almost at its climax. I looked at the fastest thing alive. _"How can he be scared of a movie like this? Even if it's cheesy…" _

I rolled my eyes. "Sonic you're hopeless…"

.

"Man did that scare the fuzz off my behind!" Sonic giggled. "How was it Shadow?"

I just stared at him with a poker face, no emotion. "Ok then grumpy cat lets go and eat! I'm starving." "WHAT?! We had popcorn and candy and you're STILL hungry?"

"Yup this tummy's growling up a storm." Sonic rubbed his belly and sung a strange tummy song.

"_Somehow, deep in my mind, I feel that hanging out with Sonic is the best thing I've ever done…"_

_._

Sonic was eating some chili dogs and I simply played with my fork. "Aren't you having something faker?" Sonic said.

"I might get a salad. And don't chew with your mouth open baka." I gave Sonic a knock on the forehead.

Sonic started to sing a stupid song again. This one I never heard of. "Shadow the tsundere Shadow the tsundere!" He repeated over and over again.

Being the grump I am I threw my spoon at him. "Oh hello Spoon Chan! How are you on this lovely date with Shadow?" no matter what I did this loud mouth wouldn't shut up…

.

Me and Sonic were walking again. Then, he asked me the question. "Hey Shadow do you regret anything?"

I cocked my head towards him in a questioning matter. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean everyone regrets something in their life right?" Sonic grinned. "I regret putting stink bombs in the schools bathroom's when I we're younger."

I gave him a faint smile, but big enough for him to see. "I don't think I do right now… But If I do I shall let you know, ok?"

"Mk!" Sonic giggled with joy. "Gotta go now! That was fun. See you tomorrow faker!" he then skipped off.

_That day, me and Sonic grew so much closer…_

.

I was in my room thinking about Sonics question. _"Do I regret something?"_

To me I couldn't understand why he would ask such a question that meant so much to me.

_ "I wish I could've saved Maria 50 years ago…"_

_._

I snapped, though I shouldn't have… My anger felt worse then a dagger piercing through my skin. This pain was unforgettable.

"Whoa Shadow! Calm down it was just a joke!" "Just a joke…? **JUST A JOKE?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH IN ALL MY LIFE SONIC! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!"**

"Come on! Can't you take humor for once? Why are you so balled up like this?!" I could tell Sonic was trying to calm me.

"**I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CARELESSNESS SONIC! YOU NEVER CARE HOW I'M FEELING AND PUT YOUR THOUGHTS BEFORE MINE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN?!"**

"I am listening! I always cared about you! Why would I ever want to hurt you I'm your pal!"

I noticed Knuckles and Tails in the background. They were shriving in fear from my break out. I was never this insane before…

I had enough and gave Sonic a punch to the face over and over again just to free my anger. Knuckles tried to pull me away but I resisted, knocking him to the ground.

The blue blur was bleeding. "S-Shadow…" He struggled to get to his feet. "D-Did you r-r-really mean it?"

"What do you mean by that…?" "When you said… that we were friends, right?" Sonic stared at me, waiting for an answer.

I had no choice but to answer. "I have nothing left in this world because the questions on others faces; and your one of them." I stated coldly, feeling quite odd of how I made that point.

As silence hit the small house, Sonic uttered a few words that I could barely hear. "Get… out…"

"What was tha-" "Get out…" He started to say it more clearly and loud until he was screaming. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FAKER!"

I just stood there for a couple moments, and I realized what he was saying.

Sonic would never care about me again…

.

.

.

.

.

.

I looked up at the sky and saw a face. I couldn't make out who it was with blood filling my eyes. Then a word came to me. "Maria?"

"Shadow."

I started to smile; sadly I couldn't due to the aches destroying my soul. "Maria… so I will be with you again. I get to see you? This isn't the end right? We can talk again like we use to? Please, I need happy moments to spend with you…" I coughed up some blood.

"Please… Maria… stay with me…"

As I felt my vision fading to black, I thought I heard a cry of help from a blue hedgehog.


End file.
